MiG-23 Cheburashka
An early 2nd generation Soviet Tactical Surface Fighter, the MiG-23 Cheburashka (Чебурашка) is the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics's first attempt at a "true" domestic design, unlike the Phantom-derived MiG-21 Balalaika. History Produced as an attempt to create an indigenous Soviet design, the MiG-23 is notable for its ambitious attempt at incorporating variable-wing technology into its Jump Units.Integral Works, pg. 82, MiG-23 チボラシュカ. The usage of US-originated technology has given the machine the distinction of being a quasi-2nd generation TSF; however, this has resulted in the machine having inferior maintainability and poor operational uptime as compared to the MiG-21 Balalaika. Its low operational readiness rate made it unpopular amongst pilots; it was soon replaced by the MiG-27 Aligatori. It is interesting to note that its design bears signs of influence from the F-5 Freedom Fighter. Its body frame is lightweight by comparison to the MiG-21, and built for improved speed and maneuverability; the MiG-23's design, overall, is notable for being the basis of most MiG-based designs to appear later. Its forearms sheaths contain knives for close combat, and the head-mounted wire cutter, already present, is carried on to the MiG-23; this, too, would later become part of the standard MiG design. Deployment Despite its components being more prone to wear and tear than the well-used MiG-21, the MiG-23's combat performance overshadowed a good deal of TSFs that were deployed to the frontlines at that time, including the MiG-21 used by most communist countries. Entering service in 1980, several MiG-23s saw deployment to Europe, African and Asian combat theaters to justify its production. A more infamous utilization of the MiG-23 would be with the GDR's Ministerium für Staatssicherheit, known in short as the Stasi. Duties of the Stasi include weeding out and hunting down defectors, and to that end the Stasi's Werewolf Battalion, commanded by Major Beatrix Brehmer, were equipped with MiG-23s to hunt down those who attempted to betray the nation or flee for West Germany. One such encounter took place on March 27, 1981, when a flight of MiG-21s from the NVA's 609th TSF Squadron attempted to flee to West Germany via the Harz mountain ranges, and were subsequently shot down and executed by an element of MiG-23s from the ''Werewolf ''Battalion. This incident also served as an announcement to the people of the GDR about the strength of the Stasi, and as a deterrent to all would-be defectors. MiG-23s of ''Werewolf ''Battalion were also present as military enforcers during the retreat from Poland, although they were not above coming to the aid of other TSF units in combat. The combat difference between the base MiG-23 and the MiG-27 Aligatori was made apparent to the GDR's forces during a combat simulation exercise on the August 16, 1982, where a flight of MiG-23s of the Stasi were soundly routed by an element of Soviet MiG-27s in close-quarters urban combat. MiG-23MLD The MiG-23MLD was an upgrade to the base MiG-23, and basically was a MiG-23 that was hastily modified in order to fix the flaws of the original model. This variant was offered to Asian and African nations at a lowered price as part of Soviet efforts to maintain political relations with them. Lineart MiG-23.jpg|MiG-23 in GDR colors. Gallery super gestapo.png|A pair of MiG-23s under the command of the Stasi. References Category:TSF Category:TSFIA Category:Schwarzesmarken